Consequences For Evermore
by ImagineATale
Summary: Based on a little technicality in the live-action remake. What if the enchantress could restore life, but not humanity?
1. Learned The Truth Too Late

**Author's Note: This is an alternative ending to the 2017 live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast. It is based on a little technicality that should have prevented the curse from being lifted. This technicality, plus other references to events in the movie, are of course spoilers so if you haven't seen this yet you may choose to hold off reading this until after you have. You have been warned.**

 **The technicality, of course for those who have seen the new movie, is the fact that Belle proclaimed her love well after the last petal had fallen. I wanted to explore what might happen if the enchantress was bound by the rules she set and couldn't do what she did and basically say 'screw the deadline I'm lifting the curse anyway'. What if she could restore life, but not human form?**

 **I know I have an alt. ending to the 1991 movie in progress but this just had to be written. My 1991-based story may have to endure a bit of a hiatus as seeing the 2017 movie has gotten the plot bunnies multiplying. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided it would be best divided into a few chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Belle sobbed over the body of the one she loved. She'd begged him to come back to her, told him she loved him, but the still form gave no response as the glazed, unseeing eyes stared up at her. How could this have happened? How could she have been so stupid as to show the mob the Beast in the mirror? She didn't think. It was a knee jerk response. And that knee jerk response killed her Beast just as surely as if she'd pulled that fatal trigger.

As she wept and ran her fingers through the Beast's mane, a hand laid itself on her shoulder. Belle looked up and gasped as she recognized the owner of the hand.

"Agathe?" she asked, quite surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Wishing things were different," the old woman said sadly. "You've always been so kind to me Belle, where most of the villagers weren't. It pains me to see you in such grief."

"This is all my fault," Belle said. "They demanded proof. I had to clear my father's name. But I should have found some other way. I should have known what Gaston would do."

"You couldn't have dear," Agathe said. "You had no way of knowing how low Gaston could go. He was having your father committed to cover up the fact he tried to kill him."

"What?" Belle asked in horror.

"Well your father sought help for you," Agathe explained. "Gaston went along with it and when Maurice failed to find the castle, Gaston admitted he only went along to look like a hero to blackmail Maurice into giving him your hand in marriage. When your father, seeing Gaston's true colors, said he'd never give him your hand, Gaston declared your father an obstacle, knocked him out and tied him to a tree to fall victim to wolves or exposure. Unfortunately for Gaston I found and rescued your father. He tried to tell the villagers what happened and offered me to corroborate his story. Unfortunately a 'filthy hag' as Gaston so _kindly_ pointed out is regarded as an unreliable witness. Gaston declared Maurice a danger to himself and others and said he needed help...which led to the scene you rode into."

"Poor Papa!" Belle cried. "I'm so glad you found him. I just wish Gaston hadn't succeeded here." She gestured to the slain beast.

"Stand," Agathe commanded gently but firmly.

"I don't want to leave his side," Belle choked out. "Not yet. I want to hold him while he's yet warm. I can't bear to leave him here now."

"I'm not asking you to," Agathe said kindly. "Just that you stand for a moment."

Belle reluctantly complied. Agathe waved her hand over the Beast, who rose to float above the ground and turned over to reveal his wounds. She pointed to each wound in turn, and as she did so the bullets came out of them and disintegrated into shimmering dust before disappearing. Bright golden light filled each wound and soon subsided, leaving no trace of the wounds. Once all wounds were healed, the Beast turned back over and gently lowered back to the ground where he lay before. Life returned to his eyes as he took the first breath he'd taken within the last quarter of an hour. He blinked a couple times as Belle knelt once more beside him, a bit confused by what she'd just witnessed.

"Belle..." he said, himself confused. "What happened? Did I only lose consciousness? And how am I awake but not feeling the wounds?"

"Hello Beast," Agathe said before Belle could respond. "Do you remember me?"

The Beast looked at the old woman who stood behind Belle. He sat up as recognition dawned on his face.

"You..." he said softly, if a bit less than thrilled to see her. "You healed me?"

"You know Agathe?" Belle asked, still not quite connecting all the dots.

"I don't recall her giving a name," Beast said as he stood. "But yes, we have met."

"You came so close, my Prince," Agathe said. "I wanted to lift the curse, but the last petal had fallen by the time Belle confessed her love. I wanted to lift it anyway, but I am bound to the conditions I set. But I could reverse the number Gaston did on you."

"Wait," Belle said, finally putting the pieces together. "You...you're the enchantress?"

"I am," Agathe said, allowing her old hag disguise to dissolve and reveal her true form. After a moment, she turned back into the old woman, knowing Belle would likely be more comfortable seeing Agathe the way she knew her. "I suppose this comes to you as quite a surprise."

"Quite indeed," Belle said. "What were you doing as a beggar in Villeneuve all this time?"

"Searching for the one who could help the beast break the curse," Agathe said. "I had cleaned the Prince and the servants, even the castle itself, from local memory, and made the castle hard to find what with the year-round winter and the wolves. I wanted no one to come here until I had ascertained who was capable of loving a beast. I needed someone gentle and kind, brave and adventurous. So I observed as I walked the streets, testing all people sort of like how I tested the Prince. While a few would occasionally throw me a coin or a stale crust, you consistently brought me fresh bread and talked to me. So would Pere Robert but a village priest is hardly the one to meet the requirements of the curse. Occasionally you took me home to have a proper meal with you and your father. I wasn't just an old hag to be ostracized and perhaps a little pitied to you. I was someone to be helped and befriended. And with all the reading you did and wishing for something more than life in a small provincial village. You were gentle and kind, yet strong and able to speak your mind. Brave and adventurous too. You were definitely the one. If you couldn't steal into a beast's meloncholy heart, help him to learn to love and love him in return, I knew no one could."

"So you deliberately led him to the castle..." Belle observed. "My father I mean."

"I did," Agathe confirmed. "I wasn't quite sure how it would play out. It was convenient that Philippe was spooked when Maurice was captured. I made sure the wolves didn't attack him so he could get home, then get you back to the castle."

"So Belle was someone you picked for me?" the Beast asked, a bit confused by the revelation. "I thought you just gave me an impossible task and left me to my fate."

"Why would I do that?" the enchantress asked. "My whole goal was for you to become a kinder, better person. I never wanted or planned for the curse to be permanent. I thought it would turn out. But Belle confessed her love just a bit after the rose lost its last petal. No fault of hers or yours given Gaston's shenanigans. I wanted to lift the curse anyway, but like I said, I'm bound by the deadline I set. Why don't we go inside?"

Little did Belle or Beast know, this suggestion would be yet another test of his character. There might be one more thing Agathe could do, even if she couldn't make anyone human again.


	2. Come What May

As they entered the main hall, the Beast stopped dead in his tracks. His heart sank as he surveyed the scene that lay before him. He knelt down beside a mantle clock and unlit candelabra.

"Lumiere and Cogsworth..." he whispered sadly. Nearby were a teapot, teacup, harpsichord, wardrobe, and various other objects. He knew who each of them used to be. He remembered what the staff warned of just several hours previous should he fail to get Belle to love him in time. He would drink cold tea. In the dark. Covered in dust. For the rest of his days. And this was why. All of the objects were now as still and lifeless as household objects normally were, as if they'd never held human, or canine in the case of the piano stool, souls. As if they'd been manufactured like any other knickknack. The Beast wrapped a paw around the cold metal candelabra, shaking his head sadly. It was hard to believe this was once his footman.

The Beast finally stood and turned, looking at the two women. Devastation was written all over his face. His expression told them he was practically on the verge of tears.

"Why did you bring me back?" he asked, his voice full of the emotion he tried unsuccessfully to hide. "Gaston's bullets wounded me fatally. I should be lying there still."

"Belle loves you," Agathe said. "She was so grieved thinking you were gone. She is so good I had to do something."

"But my staff," the Beast said. "I know this was part of the curse but I shouldn't be granted life that they are denied. The other day I told Belle that your enchanted book was your cruelest trick, a book that I could hardly use, seeing how my showing up in public wouldn't go over so well. But now I see it's this. You punish my staff worse than me. I know they blamed themselves for standing by while my father turned my heart as cold as his, but their lives shouldn't be forfeited, especially when mine is not. In learning to love I've come to see my staff less as staff and more as friends, even family. The only thing that hurt worse than letting her go and knowing it sealed my own fate, was having to tell them that I'd sealed their decidedly worse fate. I told them to go, that our time was nearly up. I knew I couldn't bear to watch them, well, die for all intents and purposes. Are they even dead? Do they at least have that mercy, or are they inanimate yet aware?"

"Agathe I have to believe you to be good," Belle said, not waiting for the enchantress to answer the question the Beast had posed to her. "But I must agree this is too far. He's right, they don't deserve this."

"I know you're bound by the rules you set," the Beast said before the enchantress could respond. "But please spare them. I know you cannot restore their human forms but at least restore their lives. Take my life instead."

"You have changed," Agathe said. "You're willing to take their place?"

"I am," the Beast said. "When Belle took her father's place, I didn't understand it. Now I do. If my life must end to spare theirs then let that be so. If you can't restore them to life...I still ask that you take mine."

"Beast!" Belle exclaimed, clutching his paw in her hands.

"Their fate shouldn't be worse than mine, Belle," he said softly.

"I haven't had the chance to answer your question about whether or not they are actually dead," Agathe said. "Are you sure you are prepared to trade your fate for theirs, not knowing whether that means the mercy as you call it that death would bring, or whether you would essentially be a sentient statue permanently?"

"Visit the fate upon me to free them from it," the Beast sail solemnly but with resolve. "Come what may."

"Well my bringing you back inside was yet another test of your character," Agathe said. "And unlike the last time I tested you, this time you passed. I wanted to see how you'd react to seeing the objects that were once your staff. I wanted to know if you'd learned to care about others besides Belle. Clearly you have."

The enchantress reached in her pocket and took out a wand, which she threw into the air. It autonomously went around restoring each object to life. As this was occurring, Agathe turned back to the Beast.


	3. It's More Than I Can Bear

**Author's Note: This chapter was to end when Belle makes the comment that she was happier as a prisoner of the Beast than she could have been as Gaston's wife. Then I decided on some more dialog. In the Broadway adaptation, when Beast let's Belle go, he makes the comment that she hadn't been his prisoner for a long time, and I was hoping and was a bit disappointed that this wording wasn't carried over to the remake. So I decided to explore the Beast realizing that Belle hadn't been his prisoner for some time, referencing at what point in the movie I think she might have stopped being a prisoner, even if he didn't yet realize it and it certainly wasn't official until he expressly told her to go to her father.**

 **Also, in the animated film, Belle said, twice, that the attack on the Beast was her fault since she showed the Beast in the mirror. I wanted to explore this angle a bit, and also the fact that I imagine she might have to deal with a bit of what could be categorized as post-traumatic stress.**

"I do not require your life for theirs," Agathe reassured him. "Or even your offer, but it was interesting to see just what you were willing to sacrifice for them. I admit restoring life to them is borderline, since part of the curse did specify that they were to become inanimate should the curse become permanent. But as long as I don't completely lift the curse, just soften one aspect of it, I should not run afoul of the Ethics and Rules of Enchantment Enforcement Committee. They take the 'enforcement' part pretty seriously, but I think the worst they will do is admonish me to consider the conditions I impose on a curse before imposing them to make sure I am prepared to uphold them to the letter." She watched for a moment as more staff became animate once more. "I can't restore them quite to where they were when first transformed. Since they were becoming less animate over time, I have to keep some of that to show the committee that I'm trying to stay within bounds while still being as fair as I can to all of you. They'll be like they were when Belle first arrived. I wish I could restore them more, but they do have animate life restored."

"Thank you," the Beast said, the edge taken off of his sorrow. "You're doing what you can, and I now see you're not as cruel as I thought. I...I had no idea you were helping me this whole time."

"By design," Agathe said. "You wouldn't have made the needed effort had you known. It seems it was like pulling teeth at times for the staff to get you to make any effort at all."

By this time, the reanimated servants were gathered around, watching what was going on. Restoration complete, Agathe's wand returned to her and she put it back in her pocket. She clapped to gain the attention of all assembled.

"You may recognize me as the old beggar who tested your master's character and, upon his failure, placed a spell over you all," she said. "The good news is he has learned to love, and earned Belle's love in return. Unfortunately, circumstances playing out as they did, Belle's declaration of love came after the rose lost its last petal. Also the Beast had succumbed to the injuries Gaston had inflicted. I could not lift the curse as much as I wished to, since the deadline had passed. I knew Belle well, having posed as a beggar in her village. I knew she was the one and orchestrated events that led her here. Upon seeing her grief at the Beast's demise, and how she did love him, I restored his life and healed his wounds. You all had of course become completely inanimate as a consequence of the last petal falling before Belle confessed her love. I hope none of you hold it against your master that the curse could not be completely lifted. It is important that you all know how much he has truly changed. In learning to love Belle, he has come to care very deeply, and I will go so far as to say love, all of you. I watched as the grief of seeing ordinary household objects he knew to once be his loyal staff brought him to his knees and almost reduced him to tears. I watched as he stood and implored me to take his life in your place so that you might be restored to life, saying that your lives should not be forfeited especially when his was not. He wished your fate visited upon him that you might be freed from it. This was yet another test of his character and this time he passed admirably. I did not require his life nor did I need to see him offer it in your place. I needed only to see that he cared and was bothered by your fate and he exceeded that. So while you must always be under enchantment, I have restored you to how you were when Belle arrived, I hope none will hold your fate against him."

All assembled listened in astonished silence as Agathe explained the sacrifice their master had offered. Perhaps the only one among the staff not so surprised was Mrs. Potts. The motherly teapot hopped closer to the Beast.

"I knew you could change my dear," she said. "In fact you didn't change to become good as much as your goodness was finally brought out from the cold stone barrier being at the mercy of your father forced you to erect. I knew the sweet, gentle soul whose nappies I once changed had never completely left us. Even if none of us will be human again I'm delighted to have you back, dear Prince."

"Um, thank you Mrs. Potts," the Beast said, unable to prevent a small smile of humor from his face at the image of Mrs. Potts attending to diaper duty for anyone other than Chip. "I assume comparing me to an infant was meant as a compliment."

Everyone assembled chuckled. But soon Belle's expression grew troubled.

"Why did no one tell me?" she asked. "I said there must be a way to break the curse. Cogsworth said there was one way but was silenced and Mrs. Potts said it wasn't mine to worry about. But this whole time I was the key to freeing you all."

"I warned them against telling anyone how to break the curse," Agathe said. "He had to truly love and be truly loved in return. Had you known you might have forced yourself to love him out of pity, and that wouldn't have been genuine love. You had to come to love him of your own volition."

"Which I did," Belle said. "Just not in time. I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart," Mrs. Potts said gently.

"I'm the only one who should be apologizing," the Beast said, still troubled that his actions had brought this fate upon those in his employ. It was a struggle to keep his voice steady. "I only wish apologies were enough, as that's all I can give. You're all more like family to me now than servants...family I fall far short of deserving."

"Nonsense mon ami," Lumiere said, for the first time addressing his master in such a friendly, familiar fashion, but meaning it most sincerely. "We all knew you turned out the way you did because of how your father treated you, and we should have done something. If anyone is undeserving, it is us who stood by, not deserving of you considering us family."

"I wish you all would stop blaming yourselves," the Beast said sadly. "What could any of you have done? My father would have fired anyone who dared challenge him...at best. And at worst? Well, you all know the guillotine was not an instrument he was particularly opposed to acquainting those who crossed him with the wrong end of."

"Perhaps we shouldn't dwell upon self-blame," Belle suggested. "We've all had a long night, and things are as they're to be. We must make the best of it. In the morning, if you don't mind Beast, I'd like to go and fetch my father and bring him to live here. He stayed back in Villeneuve to distract Monsieur D'Arque who was to hold us in his asylum wagon while I escaped to come to your aid. I know I said I'd never leave you again, but would it be all right if I went to fetch him?"

"You're free now Belle," the Beast said. "You may come and go as you please. And so may he, though I doubt he'll want to live here after the treatment he received."

"I told him you were kind," Belle said. "I think he'll come to see life here is much better than in a town that would see him thrown in the loony bin!"

"I'll fetch him," Agathe said. "I'll have him here first thing in the morning."

And with that, the enchantress disappeared.

The Beast walked Belle to her room. As they reached the top of the east wing staircase, he spoke grimly.

"So the asylum. That's where they were taking him?"

"Yes," Belle said, her voice dripping with contempt. "Seems they found it appropriate what with him claiming I was imprisoned by a beast. I guess that story would sound out there. But Agathe told me just before healing you that it was also Gaston's way of covering up the fact that he left Papa out in the woods for the wolves. Seemed he agreed to help Papa rescue me to look like the hero and blackmail my father into giving him my hand in marriage. When Gaston admitted this after they failed to make it back here Papa realized what kind of person Gaston was and said he would never marry me. Well Gaston decided if he couldn't have my father's blessing he'd eliminate my father so I'd have no one to take care of me unless I married him. So he knocked my father out and left him tied to a tree as a nice free meal for the wolves. But Agathe rescued him and he went back to tell everybody what Gaston had done. So Gaston covered his derriere by claiming my father had gone mad. What we saw in the mirror was the aftermath of that."

A growl eminated from deep within the Beast's throat.

"I should have just thrown that brute off the roof like I was about to anyway," he said.

"No, you did the right thing sparing him," Belle said. "Not that you'd have been unjustified since he ended up shooting you right after. But as it was you proved yourself the better person, and it was Gaston's own hate that destroyed him."

"I'm not so sure I am the better person," the Beast said, anger dissolving into guilt. "If I'd never imprisoned your father, or you, he'd never been handed to the wolves on a silver platter, nor would he have been committed!"

"And I'd still be in Villeneuve trying to fend off Gaston's advances," Belle said. "And he may have found some way to force me to marry him. I never realized until Agathe told me just how low he'd descend. Earlier you asked if I could be happy here, and I asked if anyone could really be happy if they aren't free. I was much freer and happier as your prisoner than I could ever be as Gaston's wife!"

"I don't think I realized this until just now," the Beast said. "But you really haven't been my prisoner for a while now. When we visited your former home in Paris and I said I was sorry for calling your father a thief...well it was for being a thief that I imprisoned him so essentially what I was saying was I was sorry for locking him up. And you took his place. I didn't realize it then but I guess I basically let go of my claim on you at that point, even if it wasn't official. I suppose if you'd asked to leave I probably would have allowed it. It probably would have made me realize what I now do. When you asked if anyone could be happy if not free I briefly considered just telling you you could go then, but I just couldn't quite bring myself to do it. But when we realized your father was in trouble I couldn't do anything but let you go."

Belle took his large paw into both of her hands.

"You say you couldn't quite bring yourself to let me go when I asked that about being happy," she said. "Before we knew the predicament my father was in. Did you think...that if you told me I was free to go...that I'd just up and vamoose out of there and never look back?"

"Why wouldn't you?" the Beast asked. "I'd planned to tell you that I loved you, and hoped you'd return the love and free us all. I guess you couldn't have fully let yourself love me while I was your captor. But I figured the second I told you you were free you'd bolt, for you'd have no reason to stay with the creature who'd held you as his prisoner, and time was so short and my thinking of what was right was clouded. Selfish I suppose."

"I wouldn't say selfish as much as desperate," Belle said, hugging his paw to her, clearly moved by his words. "For which you cannot be blamed. You knew what it would mean for the last petal to fall without meeting the requirements and not just what it would mean for you. You met the first requirement, learning to love, and just needed for me to reciprocate. The stakes were so high of course you'd be reluctant to release me. But it wasn't just because my father was in trouble you let me go was it? That was just the push you needed, but you realized loving me made it impossible to hold me captive, didn't you?"

"Cruel irony," the Beast said nodding. "Two requirements to be met and we'd all be free, and in meeting the first I had to cast away any hope of meeting the second."

"You thought I'd never return didn't you?" Belle asked. "That's why you told me to take the mirror to remember you by?"

The Beast nodded.

"First, I would have had to come back anyway," Belle said. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't change out of the ball gown. If for no other reason I'd have come back to return this and and get my peasant dress. Second, I would certainly have come to see you, maybe even staying of my own accord. Perhaps I'd have realized I loved you. Maybe still not in time to break the curse but I'm sure I'd have realized it. Third, I sincerely hope you never thought for a second that I needed a mirror to keep from forgetting you. And fourth, speaking of the mirror, I must ask you to forgive me. When I realized they were taking Papa to the insane asylum I corroborated his story about a beast in a castle, saying I'd just come from there. Gaston said my word wasn't proof, that I'd say anything to keep him out of the madhouse. So I grabbed the mirror and I showed them their proof. I didn't think...I was stupid doing that. Gaston is a skilled hunter. He's also a war veteran ranked captain with a big hero complex. I should have known he'd come after you. Beast it's my fault he attacked you. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. If I'd just thought for a moment-"

"Belle," the Beast interrupted, wrapping the arm whose paw was not firmly in her clutches around her and drawing her to him. She let go of the paw she'd been holding and threw her arms around him, and he held her with both of his arms. "Belle you did nothing to be sorry about. Nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do."

"I did it at your expense," Belle said, nearly crying. "He killed you. I killed you. I'm just as responsible as if my own finger had pulled that trigger."

"I'm here now," the Beast said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's all right Belle. I'm here and healed. And I know you did what you had to do. I'd prefer what happened over your father getting carted off to the loony bin. I'd done him and you so much wrong that if I had to die to come close to righting that wrong then so be it."

"But you would have been dead forever," Belle said. "If Agathe hadn't revived you you'd be growing cold by now. You'd probably be starting to stiffen in my arms and I'd eventually have to walk away from you."

"But you'd have your father to walk away to," the Beast said. "You'd both be free as you always should have been. And never again have to worry about Gaston's advances. If you hadn't shown him that mirror, your father would be in the asylum now. You'd have Gaston after you."

"I'd have fled just as soon as I could," Belle said. "Here. As soon as I could without Gaston following me. Then I'd have figured something out for Papa."

"And just as soon as you'd told me what happened I'd go to that village myself to get him out of there and let Gaston have a very big piece of my mind. Possibly get killed in the process but I'd make sure not before making sure Gaston was no longer a threat to you. And you'd still blame yourself for my demise, and for that I am most sorry." The Beast gently ended their embrace, but kept his paws on her shoulders. "We should get some sleep."

"I know," Belle said, hands resting on the Beast's arms. "I wish we didn't have to part company. I know it's just overnight, but I thought I lost you."

"We thought we lost each other," the Beast said, thinking back to when he climbed the castle turret to watch her ride off, expecting never to see her in the flesh again. He opened the door to Belle's bedroom and guided her in, stepping just over the threshold. "But you can lay your head on that pillow, and I can lay my head on mine, both secure in the knowledge that we'll see each other again soon, joined by your father."

"Good night," Belle said, her distress eased a bit by the Beast's words. "I love you."

"And I love you," the Beast said. He stepped back out into the hall. "Get some sleep. It's all okay now. Good night."

The Beast gently pulled the door closed. He stood there for a moment before turning to make his way to the west wing.


	4. I'll Never Shake Away The Pain

**Author's Note: Ah, poor Beastie. This final chapter explores Beast dealing with the regret of the curse he brought upon those in his employ that he's come to care about like family. While Agathe restored them to animate life, he knows because of him they're all stuck in their enchanted forms forever. For so long he acted without caring who he hurt and now that he cares his past wrongs kind of crash down upon him like an emotional ton of bricks.**

 **Plus, I know some have said over the years that BatB is a story about bestiality. I think that idea misses the point of the story, but since in this story the curse is not lifted, I thought it appropriate to address that this would realistically be on their minds, and may make Beast doubt that she should stay with him since his beastly form would dictate their relationship not cross boundaries that wouldn't have to be considered were he a human.**

 **So a lot of emotional turmoil for Beast. But he's no stranger to emotional turmoil, now is he?**

The next morning, after breakfast, Belle, the Beast, and Maurice, who Agathe did indeed see safely to the castle, sat by the fire. It had been an awkward morning for the Beast, spent in the presence of the man to whom he'd been so cruel. And he knew it had to be awkward for Maurice as well. The Beast looked at the old man, trying to figure out how to make an apology that would mean anything, finally breaking the silence.

"It's foolish I suppose...for a creature like me to hope he might one day earn your forgiveness."

"You seemed to have earned Belle's," Maurice said thoughtfully. "And she is a pretty good judge of character. I'm not so sure it's foolish."

"I showed her a book in the library that allows its user to go anywhere they wish," the Beast said. "She took us to your former home in Paris."

"I know," Maurice said, pulling the rose-shaped baby rattle from his pocket. "She gave this to me to show she'd been there. To help convince me that you were good and I should help her escape the asylum wagon to come back to you."

"We also found the plague doctor's mask," the Beast said. "I guess I realized when we found out what happened to her mother that you were trying to procure a rose like the rattle."

"I painted this picture," Maurice said. "It was my wife holding our baby Belle and the rattle. A picture of a happier memory but one not long before my dear wife took ill. Each year I would go to another town to sell my music boxes and each year I'd ask what Belle would like from the market. Each year she'd ask for a rose like the one in the painting, and each year I would make sure to bring it. Until this year. I never made it to the market and I suppose you know the rest."

"I will tell you what I told Belle that day in Paris," the Beast said, looking down at the paws on his lap. The paws that would never again be hands. "I'm sorry I ever called you a thief."

"You have my forgiveness sir," Maurice said kindly. "Actually I think I forgave you when I learned from Agathe about your past as she brought me here. Seems roses have no small significance for you either."

"That is true," the Beast said sadly. "Which brings me to something else." He looked up at Belle and took her hand in his large paw. "Belle, I know I said you and your father were welcome to stay here. But...you really should go. Find yourself someone to love and to be who I never can be for you."

"What on earth do you mean?" Belle asked, squeezing his paw. "You're the one I love and you're just fine as you are and I want to stay with you."

"And I cannot even begin to express how desperately I want you to stay with me Belle," the Beast said. "If I must remain under this curse forever your presence here should make it bearable. But it's because of the curse now being permanent that I'd only be holding you back. Had I earned your love in return before the last petal fell I'd be a man. We could marry if you wished. We could have a family. But it can never happen now. Bestiality is what that would be. We love each other but we can go no farther than that. You deserve better Belle."

"I'm fine with you, however it has to be," Belle said tearfully. "I'd have loved to marry you and maybe have children with you but if that can't be I'd sooner be as close to that as we can be than lose you. I thought I lost you last night and that made me realize I love you. Besides...you are human, technically speaking. Just like everybody else here. Well except of course Froufrou. Now, having him as a husband, that would be bestiality, since he's a dog, even in his piano stool form. Perhaps we can't officially marry, but you do see the difference, right?"

"I suppose," the Beast mused. Then he chuckled in spite of himself. "I'm not sure what is more absurd. Picturing you married to a little yapper who actually looks like one or to a barking piano stool."

"I'd say both are pretty absurd," Belle laughed. Then she spoke more seriously. "While I know you and I can never officially marry, you're human enough that we can be close to it, even though we must accept certain boundaries must not be crossed."

"I just can't help thinking you deserve better Belle," the Beast said. "You deserve a man you can be with without having to worry about the kinds of boundaries you do with me."

"I'd like to say something," Maurice interjected. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this after we first met, Monsieur Beast, but from what I see today I think my daughter would be hard pressed to find someone better suited than you, even if you cannot have a traditional married life. The fact you would even consider that she might deserve better confirms it. That's more than could ever be said about Gaston, who, it has become obvious to me, saw her as little more than prey to be conquered, a prize to be won, with no regard whatever to her wishes. You clearly love Belle for who she is. And I know that with you she'll be well cared for even after I'm gone, which is what any father with an unmarried daughter, especially one getting on in years like myself, would worry about. Even though you cannot technically be married, I can tell you'll love and care for her as if you were. Am I right?"

"Of course," the Beast reassured. "I'd treat her just as if she were my wife. At least as close to it as possible without being highly improper. She'll always be loved and cared for here. That is if she's sure she wants to be here. Honestly not only does she deserve better than me, but I deserve much worse than her. If she stays with me it will be in spite of the creature I am."

"It will be because of the man you are," Belle said. "I've forgiven you your past mistakes. Papa has forgiven you. Your staff, even though they now must forever live as objects, have all forgiven you. It saddens me to see you not seeming able to forgive yourself."

"That will be a long time in coming if I ever can," the Beast admitted. "I've done so much wrong, and never cared. Never cared who I hurt. I learned to care too late. I wonder if it would be better if I never started caring for others. I have to believe that caring is better than not, but it hurts. Selfishness has proved itself quite a useful barrier against the pain of knowing how my actions have hurt others. Irrevocably in the case of my staff...and young Chip who has no guilt. Even the dog must forever pay the price for my cruelty."

"I don't get the impression that Froufrou particularly minds being a piano stool all that much," Belle said. "But you were able to undo some of the harm. They were ordinary inanimate objects as specified when the curse became permanent. You got Agathe to restore them all to life."

"By asking her to take my life in their place," the Beast said. "I don't deserve to live after what I put them through. I should still be lying out there, those bullets still entombed within my body."

"Master," Lumiere said, having entered the room and heard the last few minutes of conversation. "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I must say none of us wish you dead. Had your life been forfeited for ours there's not a single soul in this castle that would not be heartsick. I for one would rather be a living candelabra forever with your company than without."

"I don't know if I'll ever understand why you'd want my company, but I do appreciate it," the Beast said. He gently grasped Lumiere and lifted him to eye level. "You probably don't know but my paw was around you last night just as it is now. I never knew holding a candelabra could be so heart wrenching. It's much better now, with you being, well, you rather than an ordinary candelabra. I just wish I could embrace you as a human."

"But this is how it shall be," Lumiere said. "Please make peace with that Master. And we can adapt." The candelabra, after carefully blowing out the wicks on his...hands...wrapped his metal arms around the Beast's paw and wrist in what could pass for a hug. "See?"

"I'll never shake away the pain," the Beast said.

"Of course you won't," Belle said. "Pain isn't something you can just shake off like Froufrou shakes snow off himself after a romp. The fact you feel the pain you do is a good sign in that it means you have learned to love and care, but it doesn't have to be your whole existence. You don't have to spend your days wallowing in it. You learn from it, get through it the best you can, and move forward a better person."

"We all have the pain of regret of some kind of other," Maurice said. "I could never bring myself to tell Belle this before, and I'm battling myself to tell it now, but perhaps it will help you."

The Beast set Lumiere down and gave Maurice his undivided attention.

"You discovered what happened to Belle's mother, my wife," Maurice went on. "I had to leave while she was yet alive. The doctor warned the longer Belle and I remained the more danger we were in. My wife begged me to go before the awful plague laid claim upon our infant daughter as well. So with reluctance I gathered Belle into my arms and left. When I got us settled I wrote the plague doctor that tended my wife to ask about her. He said she lived another twenty-four hours before her failing body finally let go of her spirit. More than two decades now I've lived with the knowledge that I left my poor wife to live a full day and die alone, except for the company of a stranger in a funny mask. I know I did what I had to do, but if I didn't have our baby to remove from harm's way I'd have ignored the doctor's warning and stayed until she'd passed, possibly sealing my own fate. The grief could have consumed me and nearly did, but I couldn't afford to wallow long. I had a daughter to raise and provide for. So I did. And I can tell you you don't shake away the pain. It gets more dull with time, fading into the background to be less noticeable. But it still does hurt to know I left her to die, though I know I only had one viable choice."

"What about those with another viable choice?" the Beast asked rhetorically. "I didn't have to treat my servants like crap. I didn't have to laugh coldly at that old beggar and dismiss her to what might have been a death sentence had she not really been an enchantress."

"But your other viable choice was hidden from you by then," Lumiere said. "You lost your own mother when you were a small boy, and your father wasn't exactly a stellar role model for how to treat people. You may have had another choice, but you hardly knew it, what with growing up seeing that cruelty was how things were handled."

"We do the best we can given our circumstances," Belle said. "Most of us anyway. Take Gaston for instance, he knew right from wrong and yet he chose wrong. It seems your sense of right and wrong had been rather warped. I'm starting to think this spell you're under, and I know this may be hard to hear, is more a blessing than a curse. It put you in a situation where you had to learn a different way, one you learned a bit of from your mother but then had hidden from you by your father. I have watched as you learned, or relearned rather, a better way and I've watched as, seeing that right and wrong are in fact distinct options, you've chosen the right path."

"I suppose now I must choose what to do with the pain of regret," the Beast said. "For so long I dealt with pain by wallowing or anger. I know lashing out at others in anger is the wrong way. And no one seems to think wallowing for the rest of my days is right. But right now it's all I know to do. And with the curse...or blessing as you're now calling it, apparently with a fairly loose definition of the word, now permanent I have a constant, 24/7 reminder of my past mistakes."

"It'll be a process," Belle said. "And not an easy one. But you've many friends around you and I'll be at your side. You don't have to go it alone. You've learned that love can bring pain. Now it's time for you to start learning that love can also bring healing."

And so began the rest of the Beast's life, as his friends and the one he loved started walking with him on the journey toward healing. It may not have been the happily ever after fairytale ending that so many books in his grand library told of. But, he realized that night as he went to bed, it was preferable to the Shakespearean tragedy it would have been had the enchantress left him on the balcony riddled with bullets, and the rest of the castle inhabitants completely inanimate.


End file.
